This invention relates to mixtures of polyalkylene carbonates and polymer(s) of ethylenically unsaturated esters.
Polyalkylene carbonate polyols (PACs) are well known and useful, for example, in the preparation of polyurethanes. Although these PACs have many excellent properties, it is often desirable to modify their properties for specific applications.
One particular problem associated with PAC polyols is that they exhibit some hydrolytic instability. Accordingly, polyurethanes made using PAC polyols are often unsuitable for applications involving extensive contact with water. It is desirable to provide a PAC polyol which is useful in preparing polyurethanes with improved hydrolytic stability.